


Marvel Drabbles

by river_soul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabbles, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: Random drabbles from Tumblr.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Soulmate AU (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU - “I promise I’ll always be there for you. No matter what. You’re not alone anymore.”

Knowing you have a soulmate is a comfort. The knowledge that someone somewhere has been made just for you is what keeps you going on your worst days, when your anxiety and doubts are overwhelming. You spend countless hours tracing your fingers over the neat line of script that crawls down your arm and loops around your wrist, finding solace in their words. 

_I’ve been looking everywhere for you sweetheart._

You long to hear someone speak those magical words to you, to look into their eyes and know you weren’t alone anymore. You’ve imagined 100 different scenarios, each one more romantic and fantastical than the next about how you’d meet your soulmate so when it actually happens one incredible mundane Thursday morning you’re not prepared. 

You’re running late for work at Stark Tower, your boss's coffee tucked carefully in the crook of your elbow as you struggle to open the door with an arm full of folders. A man in a suit, oblivious to your presence as he speaks rapidly to someone on the other end of the phone, plows right into you. He sends you flying back and you land on your ass with a strangled cry, papers scattering everywhere as hot coffee sloshes down the front of your dress. 

When you sit up, wincing at the sticky mess that coats your once pristine outfit, you realize the man who ran into you is nowhere to be found.

“Well, fuck you too buddy,” you mutter, your voice carrying farther than you intend it to if the sound of laughter behind you is any indication. 

When you turn around, ready to give the stranger a piece of your mind, you’re unprepared to come face to face with the infamous Winter Soldier. For a moment you can only gape at him, transfixed by his grey-blue eyes and the handsome smile on his face. When the amusement in his gaze flickers to something more serious you realize you’re staring at him.

Your embarrassment evaporates when his gaze dips down and you realize your white dress has become nearly translucent with the spilled coffee. Heat rushes to your face as you see your lacy bra is on full display. 

“Oh my god, stop staring and help me up,” you hiss at him, crossing your arms against your chest in an attempt to provide yourself with some modesty.

You expect him to offer you a hand up or maybe even leave you sitting there, but he surprises you by kneeling in front of you, shielding you from onlookers with his body as he shrugs off his jacket. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you sweetheart,” he tells you with a smile, draping his jacket over your shoulders.

You’re surrounded by his heady, musky scent when he zips up his jacket up around you. It’s still warm from his body heat.

“It’s you,” you breathe, stunned and amazed all at once. 

Your soulmate. 

“It’s me,” he confirms with a soft smile as he cups your jaw tenderly.

When he sweeps his thumb over the swell of your cheek you close your eyes, turning your face into his palm as you let loose a shaky breath. 

“I was afraid I wouldn’t find you. I’ve been so alone,” you tell him softly, embarrassed to find tears in your eyes when you open them again. 

“I promise I’ll always be there for you. No matter what. You’re not alone anymore, sweetheart,” he tells you and the devotion you see in his eyes makes your heart swell.


	2. Dating for Dummies (Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from a wound/illness -“If you think I don’t feel anything for you, then you’re more stupid than I thought.”

You don’t go out into the field often. Your role is more of a technical, behind the scenes one, but whenever you do Captain Rogers seems to live up your ass. He’s always hovering and watchful like he doesn’t trust you to get the job done. At first, you worried it was some weird sexist hangup from the ’40s but he seems to trust Natasha and the other female techs just fine so it’s pretty clear it's you that he doesn’t like. You can handle his aversion, even if he doesn’t make any effort to hide it, but it hurts more than you care to admit when it interferes with your actual job. 

It’s humiliating to listen to him argue against taking you on the mission, trying and failing to overrule Maria Hill in front of a dozen people. It’s all you can do to sit quietly, wringing your hands in your lap as the urge to cry overwhelms you. Hannah, one of the other techs, places a gentle hand on your shoulder that makes you suck in a low, pained breath. You don’t dare look up again until Maria calls your name. 

“Go pack, wheels up in 15,” she instructs. 

“Yes ma’am,” you tell her, proud of how your voice doesn’t waver. 

You don't look at the Captain. 

\--

After a tense two hour flight you finally arrive at the abandoned Hydra base with Captain Rogers, Sam Wilson, and a dozen other agents. Your job is simple, to retrieve the data stored in the basement. The whole complex is a closed system, meaning you need a hardline into the severs before you can even attempt to bypass the complex security protocols. As you work Steve stands directly behind you, the leather of his suit creaking as he shifts back and forth. You can practically feel the impatience radiating off him. You expected him to send you off with Sam since he disliked you so much, but he’s been your constant shadow since you left the quinjet.

In the small server room, all you can hear besides the hum of electronics is Steve’s even breathing. The sound of it and the literal feeling of him breathing down your neck is distracting and more than a little annoying. 

“Can you wait outside?” You snap.

“No,” he tells you, a pinched expression on his handsome face when you turn around to look at him. “You can’t be alone.” 

You feel a swell of humiliation crawl up your throat at his easy dismissal of your request and his lack of trust. The anger that comes after has you opening your mouth to share a sharp retort, but whatever you were going to say is cut off when Steve lunges for you. He pins you against the wall, his large body curling around yours protectively as gunfire erupts around you and bullets ping off his shield. He talks into the comms in a rapid, clipped tone as he requests back up at your location, concentration marring his face. When you peek under his arms you see your laptop is sitting out in the open. Your decryption software has finished running, waiting for your command to copy the now exposed data.

Before you can think about it too much you duck under Steve’s arm to pull it towards you, crying out when white-hot pain explodes in your shoulder. A strong arm yanks you back into Steve’s chest, a muffled curse the last thing you hear before your vision swims and everything fades out.

\--

You wake to the steady beeping of machines and the white walls of the infirmary. You feel light and floaty, strangely disconnected from your own body. For a moment you struggle to remember what happened before everything comes rushing back. The Hydra base. Steve. A bullet in your shoulder. 

When you glance to your right you’re surprised to find him in the chair beside your bed, chin tucked into his chest as he dozes. His features are smooth and handsome, all the normal tension in his face gone as he sleeps. He almost looks sweet you think, not that you’ve ever seen him regard you with anything resembling such kindness. You always seem to get a frown and that deep groove of irritation that forms between his brows.

You carefully try to sit up, gasping in agony as pain laces through your shoulder with the movement. Steve’s eyes snap open and you're started by how bright his blue eyes are up close. His face creases in concern as he stands, strong hands urging you to lay back down.

“You ok, sweetheart?” He asks. “Need me to get the doctor?”

“No,” you tell him, more than a little thrown by his presence and the term of endearment. “Why are you here?” You ask, wincing at your bluntness. 

“You were shot,” he tells you with a frown. “I needed to make sure you were ok.”

“Did we get the data?” You ask him, choosing to ignore his sudden interest in your wellbeing.

“Are you serious?” He asks. “You were almost killed and you’re worried about data?”

You blink, taken back by the intensity in his voice and the way his hands curl into a first at his side. You’ve seen him angry before, watched him go toe to toe with hydra goons and insubordinate field agents alike but it’s nothing like this. He almost looks distressed, you think.

“What do you even care?” You ask him. “You’ve made it pretty to clear to everyone that you don’t like me.”

“If you think I don’t feel anything for you, then you’re more stupid than I thought,” he tells, but his words lack the venom you expect. 

“What?” You ask. 

Steve looks away from you then, huffing out an exasperated breath before pinching the bridge of his nose. For a moment he says nothing and you have to resist the urge to shift in discomfort. When he looks back at you, you’re unprepared for the longing you see in his gaze and the way he drops to his knees beside your bed. 

“I care about you. More than I should,” he says softly, the admission making you shrink back in shock.

It’s a powerful thing you think, to see such a man humbled and on his knees before you. You’re more than a little surprised, your brain struggling to process his words and their meaning. A small part of you wonders if this is some strange drug fueled hallucination but the look in his eyes tells you this is very real. Everything about him from the hunch of his shoulders to the set of his lips is so vulnerable that you reach for his hand with your uninjured one on instinct. 

He curls his hands around yours and the feel of his warm skin against yours sends an unexpected current of pleasure through your body. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a crush on Steve at one point, dreaming up half imagined scenarios of what it would be like to kiss him or sleep with him in the beginning. At least before you realized he seemed to hate you.

Now you understand him a little better. He was worried about you and trying to protect you in his own, misguided way. It sends a little thrill through you to know he cares for you that deeply but it doesn’t exactly override your frustration or anger for the way he’s treated you these last two months. 

“You really are shit with women, aren’t you?” You ask him with a grin, pleased at the shocked expression on his face. “You couldn’t have just asked me out like a normal person?”

“Uh,” Steve says unintelligently, clearly at a loss for words.

“It’s fine, you’ll make this up to me,” you assure him with an easy smile, relishing in the feeling of having the upper hand for once. “Fancy dates, flowers, chocolates and lots of foot rubs.”

Steve’s expression lightens as you continue to speak, a smile growing on his face.

“You can start with an apology. A public one,” you add when he opens his mouth. “Extolling my virtues and many talents that you were remiss in not recognizing before.”

“Yes ma’am,” Steve tells you with a grin as he leans forward to brush his lips over yours sweetly.


	3. Every Lesson Forms a New Scar  (Dark!Steve x Reader, A/B/O)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mated to the famous Alpha Steve Rogers you’re the envy of Omegas everywhere but your husband has a dark secret. (Based on the prompt - "You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up," with Dark!Steve.)

With Steve’s superhuman strength bruises are inevitable, no matter how gently he handles you. At least that’s what you tell your doctor after she asks Steve to leave the examination room so she can speak to you alone. 

“This is a safe place, you can tell me,” she presses, wide eyes encouraging you to speak. 

When you shake your head and clear your throat she lays a soft hand on your arm. Her knees brush yours and you catch a hint of her scent, something fruity and light. Having another Omega so close is calming and you feel your heartbeat slow in response. 

“Whatever you tell me will remain between us,” she promises but you know better. 

Steve’s hearing is exceptionally good. You know he can hear every word you and the doctor exchange from his place in the busy hallway. 

“I’m fine, I promise. I’ve always bruised easy,” you tell her with a smile, curling your hand over hers. “I appreciate you asking.”

The doctor frowns, gaze drifting to your bonding mark as she pulls away. 

“That should have healed by now,” she remarks. “It is my understanding you were bonded several weeks ago.”

You reach up to touch the deep grooves left by Steve’s teeth. Most Alphas opted to mark their Omega’s farther down on the mating gland where their bite could easily be covered. Bonding bites were supposed to be something private and intimate but the one Steve made was large and went halfway up your neck. Nothing short of a scarf would hide the deep, well-formed claim. 

“We were,” you confirm, drawing your hand away quickly when her brows furrow at the gesture. “I have bad anxiety, it’s uh, in my chart. Reaffirming the bond helps.”

It isn’t a total lie but more often than not, when Steve marked you it was for him.

“If there’s nothing else,” you tell her, smoothing down your sundress with trembling fingers, “I’d like to go.”

“That's all for now,” she tells you, pressing a white business card into your palm. “If you change your mind, I am only a phone call away.”

When the door opens Steve smiles widely at you both, but you can see the tick in his jaw. He’s angry, at you or the doctor you’re not sure but his expression makes you tense. The hand he places on your lower back is warm and firm and when he moves closer his scent surrounds you. You feel yourself soften immediately as the unspoken command to relax surges through your bond. The doctor bids you goodbye with a warm smile but her expression falters when her gaze shifts to Steve. Very few people see beyond the golden Alpha act but she seems to have caught on surprisingly easy. 

For her safety and your own you know you’ll have to find a new doctor. 

\--

When you get home Steve is quick to press you into the wall, peeling off your jacket to nose along your neck. You grunt in pain when he bites down on your mating gland, the coppery scent of your blood filling your nose. He doesn’t release you for several agonizing minutes but when he finally does he laps at the bite mark, his saliva soothing away the sting of broken flesh.

“Did good Omega,” he murmurs, his hands sliding up and down your arms. 

You can feel his approval flow through the bond and you chirp in response.

“That doctor didn't know what she was talking about. You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up,” he purrs, nipping at your jaw hard enough to make you gasp in pain. 

You know it’ll bruise tomorrow, something you have to hide under makeup. You never used to wear it before you met Steve but now you’re practically a professional. He’s normally careful not to mark your face, keeping the worst of the pattern of bruises and bite marks to what you can hide underneath your clothes. All except his bonding mark, but today the doctor set him off, challenging his right to mark you like he wants. 

“Who do you belong to?” Steve asks you, his fingers digging into the soft skin of your inner thighs as he forces your legs apart. 

This is what everything comes down to. The reason why he reaffirms the bond so often and delights in seeing hand shaped bruises on the fleshy part of your thighs and hips. He wants every part of your body to be marked as his. 

“You Alpha, only you,” you whine, panting into Steve’s mouth when he captures your lips in a searing kiss and works a finger inside you. 

A low growl rumbles in his chest as you keen and whimper your way through the orgasm he draws out of you with quick, nimble fingers. As much as he could frighten you, your Alpha also gave you inexplicable pleasure with the pain. 

“You’re gonna take my knot now,” he whispers, curling his hands over the back of your thighs to hike your legs around his waist and pin you to the wall. “Gonna fill you up over and over again and let everyone know who you belong to,” he promises. 


End file.
